Agent (sezon 1)
right|300px Pierwsza edycja Agenta organizowana na przełomie września i października 2015 roku przez wytwórnię . Prowadzącym jest Scott. Opis programu 12 uczestników wykonuje zadania, za które zarabia pieniądze, które wędrują do puli zwycięzcy. Wśród nich znajduje się Agent, który próbuje przeszkadzać pozostałym uczestnikom. W każdej rundzie uczestnicy wykonują dwa lub trzy zadania (wyjątek stanowi finał z jednym zadaniem), a po każdej rundzie biorą udział w quizie eliminacyjnym. Po quizie uczestnicy, podczas kolacji, wyciągają z kopert piórka - zielone oznacza przejście do kolejnej rundy, czerwone - odpadnięcie z gry. W finale jest jeszcze jedno piórko - czarne, które wyciągnie Agent. Uczestnicy Eliminacje : Uczestnik wygrał grę : Uczestnik był Agentem : Uczestnik wygrał zielone piórko : Uczestnik wypadł najsłabiej w quizie eliminacyjnym i odpadł z gry Rundy Runda 1 Dobra pamięć: uczestnicy musieli ustalić, jakie rzeczy z każdej pary były typowane częściej w formularzu zgłoszeniowym. W 9 na 10 parach jedna rzecz była wybierana częściej, a w jednej parze był remis. Pary były następujące: *Kawa czy herbata? *Pies czy kot? *Rower czy samochód? *Góry czy morze? *Słuchać czy mówić? *Książka czy film? *Piłka nożna czy siatkówka? *"X-factor" czy "Music be the music"? *"Przyjaciele" czy "Seks w wielkim mieście"? *Komputer czy konsola? Joker: w hotelowym lobby na kanapie zostawiane są jokery - karty, które podczas quizu eliminacyjnego poprawiają błędną odpowiedź. Jokery dokładane są nieregularnie w ciągu 24 do 48 godzin od rozpoczęcia zadania. Każdy uczestnik może wziąć wszystkie leżące w danej chwili jokery, ale może to uczynić tylko jeden raz. Po rozdaniu wszystkich, uczestnicy mogą odsprzedać dowolną ilość swoich jokerów za równowartość 100 OXS każdy. Robią to poprzez PW. Hazardzista: jeden uczestnik (mike) został wybrany do tajnego zadania. Miał on określić, czy grupa odsprzeda minimum trzy jokery. Mógł zarobić 1000 OXS, ale odpowiedział źle i grupa straciła 500 OXS. Złap piłkę: uczestnicy łapali piłki zrzucane z wysokości. Piłki były dwóch kolorów - zielone, czyli dobre, za które graupa otrzymywała 100 OXS, oraz czerwone - czyli złe, za których złapanie było odejmowanych 50 OXS oraz eliminacja uczestnika z zadania. Wskazówkami do odgadnięcia koloru piłek, były postacie z różnych anime. Runda 2 Muzyczna zagadka: uczestnicy musieli odgadnąć wykonawców oraz tytuły 12 piosenek, które zostały pocięte na 15 sekundowe fragmenty. Do zadania posłużyły ulubieni wykonawcy uczestników. Dopasuj daty do wydarzeń: na uczestników czekała zagadka historyczna. Musieli oni dopasować 21 wydarzeń historycznych do odpowiadających im dat. Pierwsze litery wydarzeń utworzyły hasło, które uczestnicy musieli podać. Miszmasz: Do zadania szóstego uczestnicy podzielili się na grupy: odważnych (3), bystrych (3), spokojnych (3) i najlepiej wszystkowiedzących (2). Grupa odważnych musiała odgadnąć 14 rzeczy różnych rozmiarów i kolorów, które były na obrazku na forum w ciągu dnia, ale podczas zadania zostały z niego usunięte. Grupa bystrych musiała odgadnąć 14 najmniejszych rzeczy z tego samego obrazka, a grupa spokojnych 14 rzeczy koloru niebieskiego i fioletowego. Jako jedyni nie otrzymali poprawionego obrazka. Grupa najlepiej wszystkowiedzących musiała ocenić, ile obrazków jest w stanie wymienić każda grupa. Mogli się pomylić o 1. Pierwsze trzy grupy mogły wygrać pieniądze, ostatnia grupa oprócz pieniędzy mogła wygrać jokery. Runda 3 Mniejsza czy większa?: uczestnicy mieli za zadanie odgadywać kolejne karty na stole, czy karta jest mniejsza czy większa od poprzedniej. Pod koniec musieli odgadnąć cztery karty tajne, których pilnowało czterech uczestników. Trójkąty: Prawda czy fałsz?: W tej rundzie nastąpiła podwójna eliminacja. Runda 4 Znajdź Wally'ego: Policz owce: Przyjaciel czy wróg?: W tej rundzie Agent miał pomocnika. Jedna z osób wyeliminowanych, która najlepiej wypadła w quizie eliminacyjnym, powróciła do gry. Runda 5 Porwanie: Torebka: Runda 6 Słowa: Koperty: Zadanie dla Agenta: Runda 7 Piramida: Prywatna wiadomość: Reprezentanci: Wskazówki: Runda 8 Dokładna godzina: Przesuń klocek: Runda 9 Walizki: Tajemne hasło: Runda 10 Ciężarówki: uczestnicy muszą rozwiązać zagadkę o ciężarówkach przy pomocy 15 podanych zdań ze wskazówkami. Rozwiązaniem zagadki jest przypisanie dwóch wartości danym ciężarówkom. Kategoria:Agent